


Bruised

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Porn, Smut, cum, just read it, keeping it simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As Jungwoo came to find out, Lucas was damn near insatiable when it came to sex- or more specifically, when it came to Jungwoo.





	Bruised

**Author's Note:**

> ಠ‿↼

     “ _XuXi_ ,” Jungwoo breathed, his fingers clasped tightly in Lucas’ hair. Lucas tightened his grip in response, nails lightly digging into Jungwoo's skin to secure him in place.

     “Oh~” Jungwoo threw his head back, landing on the soft mess of pillows beneath him. His cheeks were flushed, lips rosy and swollen from previous activities.

     Lucas had his tongue dancing around the rim of the flustered boy, his large hands forming bruises on the thighs they held apart. Hickeys littered them from continuous worship, creating a beautiful range of purple. Jungwoo shook with overstimulation, but his soft cries were ignored as Lucas continued to eat him out, cum still trickling onto the bed sheets.

     As Jungwoo came to find out, Lucas was damn near insatiable when it came to sex- or more specifically, when it came to Jungwoo. The boys had been paired in a hotel room together, allowing them time alone, away from prying eyes. Never would he expect this to be the outcome.

     Although Jungwoo didn’t try to hide his crush on Lucas very much, Lucas was shy about it on camera, and only spared longing glances and the occasional touch- when he didn't forget he was being filmed, anyway. But off camera Lucas was a different man, more confident in his advances, and- much to Jungwoo’s pleasure- more demanding.

     ”Mm, XuXi...” Jungwoo’s soft voice sounded, and would have been sweet, if it weren’t for the context. “...Sensitive,” He moaned quietly, trying to pull Lucas away by his hair.

     In response, Lucas' lips and tongue detached from their current place of residence, dark eyes looking up at the beautiful boy in front of him.

     “Sorry, Baby.” Lucas relinquished his grip, pulling away to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand.  

     Jungwoo’s eyes followed his trail, his own hands falling to rest gently on his stomach. The two made eye contact as the smaller one’s mouth was agape in small pants, flat stomach rising and falling from overexertion. The tension in the room made its appearance once again, no weapon in existence being able to take their eyes off one another. Lucas let his tongue sweep over his bottom lip, not missing how Jungwoo's eyes followed. Normally he would smirk, but Jungwoo meeting his eyes again, lids half closed, had him focused on other things. He felt his fingers be grabbed at by smaller hands, attempting to pull him forward.

     Lucas was there to meet him at his level in a heartbeat, hesitating for only a second, before both of their lips slotted together messily, his hands finding their new home atop Jungwoo’s hips. It might have been gross, Jungwoo tasting himself on Lucas’ lips, but Lucas had just eaten his own cum out of him, so it was only fair. The fact that he was already turned on again helped, too.

     It only took a minute or so for Lucas to grind down, where Jungwoo discovered he was sporting a new boner- not to his surprise. The moans Lucas growled into his lips sent shivers down his spine, and he wrapped his arms around him for support as he cried out, his half-hard member growing for not the first time that night.

     Crescent moons were branded onto Jungwoo’s hips, despite Lucas not seeming to notice how he grabbed for purchase. Jungwoo swung a leg around his waist, jutting his hips up in an attempt to gain friction. Lucas noticed, and smirked into his lips, before grinding his own down- hard. Jungwoo gasped, eyelids shutting tightly as a soft, high pitched moan snaked its way from his lips. 

     “So pretty, baby.” Lucas mumbled as he continued to kiss him. “Roll over.” He pulled his hands away from delicate hips, allowing one to sneak between the mattress and Jungwoo, squeezing his ass. Jungwoo gasped quietly, hips rolling upwards to escape the sensation. 

     “XuXi,” He protested, his head turning to the side in an attempt to be burried into the pillows.

     “Last time, baby,” Lucas whispered, bending down to place a kiss under his ear, nipping slightly. “Please?”

     Jungwoo let out a whine, covering his face with the crook of his elbow. In response, Lucas slid his hands up Jungwoo’s sides, attaching his lips to protruding collarbones. He heard the boy's voice hitch, and felt small, cold hands secure themselves on his back. Lucas’ warm tongue pressed flushly against Jungwoo’s skin, licking onto his salty flesh before adhering his lips and sucking gently, where they both knew it would be seen visibly. Jungwoo intervened before the damage was done, as to not be scolded by their managers.

     “Okay.” Jungwoo breathed in agreement, watching as Lucas smiled onto his skin, before leaning up to give him one last peck on the lips. Gently, Jungwoo turned himself over, folding up his legs so that his knees were supporting the rest of his body, back arched for Lucas. 

      It was obscene, the way Jungwoo’s thighs were painted with cum, his hole ready for Lucas’ size again- which, keep in mind, was not small. The idea of being used like a toy for Lucas’ pleasure sent waves of arousal through Jungwoo, and he was willing to bend backwards if he had to. 

      Lucas smirked at the sight, his right hand ghosting over the milky flesh of Jungwoo’s ass, the red hand prints of previous adventures still branded onto him. 

     “So perfect, princess.” 

     Jungwoo couldn’t admit how much those pet names affected him, unleashing a swarm of butterflies in his stomach at the idea of being the one Lucas chose out of everyone he could have. He felt his heart rate speed up at the sound of the lube being opened again, knowing what was to come. He heard the bottle being placed back on the nightstand, and soon felt cold fingers enter him, making sure he was prepared, despite them just fucking not too long ago. This carried on for a few seconds, before Jungwoo got impatient and started to shift on his knees.

     He could tell Lucas was touching himself from the way he sighed in relief, the fingers on his free hand slipping out of Jungwoo. His large hand moved to cup Jungwoo’s ass gently, making the boy inhale deeply in anticipation. Jungwoo clutched the pillow tightly, burying his face and whining at the sensation of Lucas aligning himself and slowly entering him once more, hands holding tightly onto his waist for support. 

      He loved the groans that escaped Lucas’ lips, proving his pleasure. Once Lucas bottomed out, he stopped to breathe for a few seconds, sighing and licking his lips explicitly. As Lucas began to set a slow pace of movement, Jungwoo felt warm skin meet his, pushing against his lower half in the best way, forcing his entire body to rock gently in the sheets. Although he couldn’t see Lucas’ face, he could imagine it- eyes shut in ecstacy, head pointed towards the ceiling, puffs of breath forcing their way out of his mouth. He loved doing this to him, loved teasing him until he got it done to him as well. 

     “ _XuXi~_ ” He sobbed quietly, his insides raw from previous rounds- yet he hurt so good. The pain thrilled him.

     Hearing Jungwoo call him so sweetly never failed to spark a light in Lucas, and he rutted against him harder, in love with feeling the boy shiver beneath him. He rearranged his body, moving closer to Jungwoo, one of his hands finding its way to Jungwoo’s hair, before grabbing ahold and yanking his head out of the pillows.

     Jungwoo’s eyes opened wide, his mouth agape in reaction as his back arched further in pleasure, stomach flush against the mattress. Lucas pulled out halfway, before slamming back in. Jungwoo moaned loudly before he could stop himself, mouth falling open- a filthy image Lucas hoped never washed out of his mind.

     “You like that, baby?” Lucas whispered, watching as Jungwoo cried out in response. 

     He continued, skin slapping against Jungwoo harshly. Jungwoo’s toes curled, his nails digging into the pillow as hard as they could as an attempt to ground himself. Lucas was done fucking him sweetly- that was meant for round one only. He could feel Lucas grip his waist firmly, one hand still clutching his hair, beginning to lose himself in the pleasure. That was another thing he loved about Lucas fucking him- the loss of control.

     He adored turning Lucas into an animal, chasing wild pleasure. He relished in being used as a fuck toy, not caring how harshly he was thrown around. Jungwoo in bed was an entirely different person, and Lucas was in love with both sides of him.

     Lucas hissed through his teeth, the sheen of sweat on his skin starting to show as he exerted himself more. Jungwoo realized he was moaning uncontrollably, eyes welling with tears, when Lucas’ fingers snaked their way into his mouth, muffling his bliss.

     “Shh, baby, don’t want anyone to hear us.” He spoke, despite Jungwoo not caring about who found out. In the moment, he just wanted to focus on the ecstasy of Lucas knowing how to use him just right. He pushed his ass back further, meeting Lucas’ thrust roughly.

     The sounds their connection made were filthy, but it only made Lucas fuck into him harder. In an instant, he used his free hand to pull Jungwoo’s knees out from under him, making him lay flush against the sheets. His body mounted Jungwoo’s smaller one, stomach meeting back, and rocked into him wildly. Jungwoo sobbed loudly, using his tongue to coat Lucas’ fingers as both a distraction and a plead for mercy- one he hoped wasn’t granted.

     Lucas’ other hand found its way to the bottom of Jungwoo’s stomach, pushing up to secure a better angle, which made the built up tears in Jungwoo’s eyes overflow, cascading down his cheeks and onto his lips. 

     “Ah! Yukhei~” He cried, his voice muffled. Lucas moaned at his name being called so wantonly, slamming into Jungwoo brutally as he kissed along the base of his shoulder blades. 

     “Say my name again, princess.” Lucas commanded, his voice low and dark, making Jungwoo fear him in the best possible way. Lucas removed his hand from his mouth, wanting to hear more of Jungwoo’s pretty voice, as he went back to tugging at his hair.

     “Yukhei~” He sobbed, his whines uncontrollable. Lucas inhaled deeply, a moan settling in the back of his throat as he rode out the intense pleasure that was Jungwoo.

     “‘M gonna-” Jungwoo gasped at the growl he heard, eyes shutting tightly. He couldn’t last as long as he did the previous times, not when Lucas was this used to finding the perfect angles now.

     “Go ahead, baby.” Lucas encouraged, not slowing his pace.

     It only took a few more intense thrusts jabbing at his prostate for Jungwoo to cum, accompanied by the filthiest moan-scream Lucas had ever heard, and it only aided his own chase.

     As Jungwoo’s cries quieted down, Lucas only sped up his thrusts, close to his own release. Anyone else would have been uncomfortable being fucked after an orgasm- and it wasn’t necessarily the most pleasant thing he had ever experienced- but for Jungwoo, the knowledge of Lucas having his way with him was too satisfying for words. 

     “Jungwoo- ah!” Lucas hissed, his bottom lip caught between his lip in pleasure. He grabbed at Jungwoo’s hips, rocking them back onto him as he played with him like a toy. Before Jungwoo could let the moan affect him, the thrusts became erratic, his own hips being pulled to meet Lucas' sloppily. It hurt so good, and knowing how Lucas was going to cuddle and kiss him after only made it better.

     A few seconds later, Lucas slammed into him one final time, letting his seed spill into Jungwoo, who moaned at the obscene feeling. He would never get over how perfectly pornographic being came into made him feel. Sure, the cleanup could be its own special type of hell, but he was never the one to do it, and knew Lucas would never give up the chance to take care of him.

     A few moments later, when the last of his cum was spilt, Lucas crashed on top of Jungwoo, his arms and legs giving out from exhaustion. They laid there for a few seconds, breathing heavily, until one of them spoke up.

     “XuXi, you’re heavy.” Jungwoo whined, nothing but love in his voice. Lucas smirked as the bliss of an orgasm washed over him, and he kissed at Jungwoo’s neck teasingly, loving the sound of his shy giggles. It was amazing watching Junwoo transform from one state to another, immediately falling back into his soft personality once they had both finished. 

     “You should eat more so you can grow strong like your daddy.” Lucas remarked, and Jungwoo’s mouth fell open with a small smile, laughing shortly in disbelief. 

     “That’s me in case you were-“ 

     “XuXi!” Jungwoo interrupted, smiling at Lucas’ loud laughter. Lucas then lifted himself up, rolling over to lay on the mattress, letting the cum slowly drizzle out of Jungwoo. They breathed together in harmony, pure bliss hung heavily in the air.

     In this moment, nothing could make Jungwoo happier. He turned to look at Lucas, only to find him already staring. His hands crept to find Lucas’, slotting their fingers together gently.

     “I love you, Lucas.” He whispered cutely, and Lucas’ heart soared.

     “I love you too, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> rereading my writing a thousand times has made me go blind, sorry for any mistakes or if it felt rushed at the end
> 
> i cant tell left from right


End file.
